Home for the Holidays
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Kyo) The Everdeen-Mellark family isn't always perfect, but they care for each other and love to spend their holidays together. The home-made cookies are always sweeter when made with love.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Kyo  
 **Penname:** Kyoko Rose  
 **Character:** Willow Everdeen-Mellark  
 **Other Characters Used** : Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Rye Everdeen-Mellark  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Happy Holidays! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Home for the Holidays**

 _The Everdeen-Mellark family isn't always perfect, but they care for each other and love to spend their holidays together. The home-made cookies are always sweeter when made with love._

* * *

Willow Everdeen-Mellark woke up to the smell of cookies and smiled. It wasn't particularly rare to have fresh baked goods in their household, but she loved the gentle, sweet scent that wafted through the house. It was the best wake-up call anyone could ask for, and she wasn't complaining.

After a few minutes of lying in her cozy bed, watching snowflakes fall out her window, Willow gave in to the temptation and headed downstairs in her duvet, where, sure enough, there was a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table.

"Morning, Dad," Willow said sweetly to Peeta as she stuck her finger in the dough and licked it off. "Mm."

Peeta laughed in return and tousled her hair. "Why don't you have a real cookie?" he asked in amusement, gesturing to the plate of warm and tantalising cookies just waiting to be eaten.

"I will," Willow replied contentedly, picking one up and taking a bite, chocolate chips just melting fantastically in her mouth. "Where's Rye and Mom?"

"Hunting," Peeta replied with a slight hum. "They said you can join, if you like."

Willow made a face. She loved to go out hunting, but the frigid temperatures were not very enticing. "No thank you. Too cold." She stuck out her tongue and pulled her blanket tighter around her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me instead," Peeta teased, giving his daughter a quick hug. "There's still cookies to be made. Think we can get them all done before your brother gets back?"

"Definitely!" Willow cheered, grinning. She was up for any challenge, and this would be a lot of fun. Peeta smiled in return. Willow was the perfect mix of him and Katniss, and he could never ask for a better daughter. "Ready?"

She was already bouncing with excitement, heading over to the bowl and getting ready to start putting dough on the tray. Peeta nodded. "Go!"

By the time Rye and Katniss had returned, the house was filled with baked goods. When the father-daughter team had finished the chocolate chip, they decided to go on and make cupcakes. The other half of the family hadn't returned yet, so they then frosted and decorated the cupcakes and made a little display. Peeta and Willow were just putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece when Rye and Katniss burst through the door.

"Look what we found!" Rye beamed, holding up something that he'd caught. "It's a snow rabbit! It took so long to track, but we caught it."

"Obviously," Katniss laughed, kissing her son on the forehead before greeting Peeta. "Well, doesn't it seem that you two have been busy?"

"Yep!" Willow agreed, popping the p. "We made cookies, and then we made cupcakes because there was nothing else to do."

"Cupcakes!" Rye cheered, trying to sneak out. "Yum!"

"Not so fast, Rye," Katniss warned with a grin, catching him on the arm. Rye pouted. "I think that we need help eating this many cookies."

"I don't," Rye announced. "I will eat them all!"

"Nice try," Peeta laughed, ruffling his hair. "I don't think so. I can think of plenty of other people who would want to share the cookies with us."

"Yeah!" Willow agreed. "And we made the cookies, so we get to decide what to do with them!"

"No fair!"

"Yes fair!"

It didn't take too long before the Everdeen-Mellark household decided that it would be a lot more fun if they invited over some family and friends – Gran was living with them, so they just had to ask her to come downstairs, and Haymitch, as Katniss always said, was miraculously not dead yet. He would appreciate the cookies. It was Willow's idea to invite Aunt Effie over, and she took the high speed train and arrived in a few hours. Friends from school joined the celebration and the house was soon filled with light and laughter.

Rye and Katniss cooked their catches from the morning, and everyone agreed that it smelled delicious. Soon the table was set and they all sat down to eat.

"It's great to have everyone here," Willow beamed at her brother and looked proudly around the table. "Home for the holidays."

"Home for the holidays," everyone agreed, and raised their glasses of hot cocoa.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
